Dawn of Abbadonmon
by DarkAngelDigimon
Summary: The Tamers are back and are living out normal lives until Yamaki tells calls them in about a serious threat. It appears that the digitalworld is manifesting negative energy from data and creating what could bring the destruction of shinjuku. Abbadonmon.
1. Premise

Digimon Tamers

Dawn of Abbadonmon

Anger. "Anger is a momentary madness, so control your passion or it will control you."-- Horace. 

Hatred. " One drop of hatred left in the cup of joy turns the most blissful draught into poison."-- Johann Friedrich Von Schiller.

Revenge. " You either reject the thought of revenge, or accept it, and watch as revenge accompanies the destruction of your soul."-- DarkAngelDigimon.

Chapter 1- "Premise"

Cold. December. These words may not mean anything to you, but that is how it is. It is December in Japan… and it's cold. The snow is… I don't know, I can't describe a word for it. It's snowing that's all that matters right? But it's snowing so softly, so slowly, it isn't like a blizzard and it isn't very light, and does stick to the ground, about 3 inches of snow. But it's cold and calm… almost sad.

Someone is walking, walking just as slow as the snow is falling. The person is in the distance but moving forward down the sidewalk, who is that person? I don't know, whoever it is. But that person is coming closer into view, much closer than before. We see a figure but we cannot be sure if it's a he or a she. Who is that? Why is it snowing? Why so cold? Why so sad?… Why December?…..


	2. The Quiet Before The Storm

Chapter 2- "The Quiet Before The Storm"

It is a nice day outside. You know, the type of day were the air is fresh and there's not a cloud in the sky. The type of day were you might feel confident about yourself. The type of day were a person doing excellent at their job feel like their one step closer to that promotion they wanted to get for the past year or so. It definitely was a nice day in West Shinjuku, and the tamers felt confident that today was going to be a good day.

"Come on Takato! You don't want to miss it do you, lazy bones?!", yelled Guilmon to his half asleep tamer.

"Hey I thought I was the tamer!", yelled Takato, humorously. "I can't believe this!, That digivice has to be around here somewhere!", Thought Takato, as he searched his room for his digivice. "Found it!", he yelled as he picked up the device out of the corner of his closet, which was very overcrowded with old stuff.

Within about five to ten minutes they were at the park. You would probably guess that all of the tamers would gather at Guilmon's usual hideout, but not today. They were all out in the field in the middle of the park. There was no need for worry though because no one was around accept them and their digimon partners. "Hey Henry am I late yet!?", yelled Takato to Henry, who was standing near a table in the field. "If I said an hour would that surprise you?", said Henry. And it did.

"Momentai", said Terriermon, who was laying on the table, chilling in the sun.

"Hey goggle head!, what took you so long!?", said Rika in her usual way of talking to Takato. She had just been listening to this band she heard about on her CD player. She knew the band had a two word name, the first word was linkin, but she couldn't seem to remember the second word. "Hmm, was it pass, pot, panic, oh whatever that's not important right now anyway", thought Rika.

"Yeah I know, sorry about that, well anyway where's Ryo and everyone else? Weren't you and Ryo supposed to have a rematch or something?", Asked Takato. That was what the table was for. Kenta and Kazu challenged Rika to a rematch with Ryo the other day. Rika, wanting to settle the score with Ryo ever since he beat her at a tournament a long time ago, obviously accepted. Now all they have to do is wait for Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri. And it didn't take long.

"So are you prepared to be beat at your own game again Rika!?", Kazu said, Humorously. That was the last straw for Rika. For a second she almost came close to slapping him right in the face, but decided to leave it be. "Hey guys what's going on!?", Kenta said while MarineAngemon hovered around his head. "Rika's going to get beat by the king that's what's going to happen", said Kazu in his usual 'I'm going to piss of Rika' style voice. "You want to see what a real beating looks like Kazu!?", said Rika in a loud intimidating voice. Finally Kazu quit talking for a second.

"Hey, Where's Jeri? Weren't you guys going to bring her here?", asked Takato. "She said her father needed help with chores, and believe me she wasn't kidding", said Ryo, who seemed to have come from no where. "Yes Takato you heard him right it looks like your girlfriend isn't ready to kiss you yet", Kazu said laughingly. "Shut up Kazu!", said Takato, who was partially angry but mostly embarrassed about what Kazu said.

"So where's your partner at Kazu?", asked Henry, wondering where Guardramon was. "Oh, he's also helping Jeri's dad with chores," said Kazu. "Hey Rika what about Renamon? Is she of somewhere?", asked Takato. "Oh yeah, no, she's with my mom and grandmother, My grandma wanted to know is she could meditate with them for awhile and I said it was okay", answered Rika.

Meanwhile, back at Rika's house…

"So tell me, what is this stress you speak of? I don't understand what it is", said Renamon sitting down Indian style next to Rika's mom, who is also sitting down in Indian style, both of them however are outside, also enjoying the nice day. "Stress is something you gain usually whenever you working to hard", answered Rika's mom, glad that Renamon asked a question, who decided it was okay to stay quiet for a little while. "Most of the time it feels like something is weighing you down", continued Rika's mom, "And supposedly the best way to relieve or get rid of stress is to take deep breaths or meditate". "I see, I think I understand it now", said Renamon, "I guess it is true I haven't taken a break in a while, thank you for this offer." Rika's mom smiled, "Sure, your welcome." "Sorry I took so long," said Rika's grandmother with her usual cheerful attitude, "My back isn't what it used to be". "Good thing you listened to me and found out how to meditate, huh?", asked Rika's mom laughingly. "Me learning from you!, I seem to recall is was me who found that class in the phonebook, took the class, and then told you about it," playing along with the joke her daughter was following and sitting down in the process, "The only thing you said about it until I caught you trying it was ' oh please mom, that's just a bunch of nonsense so that once you close your eyes the next thing you'll know there going through your purse for your money and even if your eyes were closed you still wouldn't hear them because you'll be to worried about going hum'. Then Rika's grandmother made this wide eyed look facing directly up and started humming. Rika's mom started to laugh and then her mother started to as well but Renamon stayed quiet, that is until both of them stopped laughing when they heard a snicker come from in between them… it was Renamon.

Maybe it was the fact that it was a nice looking day, maybe it was the meditation, or maybe, just maybe, that joke accompanied by Rika's grandma putting this hilarious look on her face was funnier then it seemed. Whatever the reason it caused something to happen that no one had ever thought for one second would ever happen… Renamon started to laugh. It was a short large burst of laughter that you wouldn't usually see a digimon ever attempt. It was one of those laughs you couldn't help but to laugh with afterwards. Renamon then soon realized what she did, and it was obvious by the look on her face she was embarrassed, she had never laughed in front of someone, ever. But just as she thought she had made the wrong choice of laughing she looked over at both Rika's mother and grandmother who started to laugh even harder. Renamon was astonished and just as they had began to laugh, she joined in on the party. The next thing you know you've got a sight that is seen very few times in a persons lifetime, remembered long and well.

Meanwhile back at the park (during the exact same time the laughing extravaganza took place)…

The match between Rika and Ryo was starting to take place. Both of them knew not to underestimate the other but at the same time were testing there luck just as much. About half way through the match the contestants started to play the more advanced and tougher cards and upgrades. At the same time of this event while everyone was watching Kazu and Kenta started placing bets. Kazu betted that if Ryo wins Kenta would have to give him all of his money. Kenta on the other hand made an even riskier offer. Kenta betted that if Ryo and Rika ended with a tie that Kazu "would shut up" and not talk for over a week! Kazu was actually starting to hate that offer but accepted it. Either way though they all knew, thought, and agreed that you have to be crazy to think Kazu would go on without talking for that long. It took over thirty minutes but the final moment of truth was drawing near. Both Ryo and Rika had nearly used up almost all the cards they could muster. Rika was nearing a point to where there was only about five other cards she could place her luck on and, amazingly, Ryo had only about five cards left as well. Everyone was really looking forward to and rooting for the one they thought would win. Takato wasn't so sure who would win but at least it was a good match.

And finally both players had one card left and only one of them would make the winner.

Then something happened.

Takato instantly heard a electronic like humming noise ,almost like a cell phone. He then quickly realized it was his digivice and immediately pulled it out of his left jacket pocket. He then started to have a look at the screen and noticed something unfamiliar to him. To his astonishment there was a number on the digivice screen….. 25543 KB. He realized that KB on his screen represented kilobytes, a word that has to do with the amount of memory stored on a computer (He learned this in school). Then suddenly the screen started to become jumpy and the number on the screen of the digivice went up. 30002 KB… 50214 KB… 142.3 MB! It was unreal the number just kept climbing higher and higher. And then Takato realized that Ryo and Rika were just about to draw the last card! Just when it was about to end! Just when the victor would rain supreme!… Rika's phone rang.

Everyone turned their attention to Rika to see if she would answer.

"Oh great just when I get a chance something has to happen!", Rika said, sounding very agitated. "Hello?!"… "Well what do you want?!"… "What! Are you serious? Tell me this is a joke Yamaki?!" "Yamaki!", Takato thought, Why would he be calling at a time like this!" That is unless there is a digimon about to bio emerge! And maybe, maybe that it also has to do with my my digivice is acting weir…" Takato look at his digivice, astonished. There were absolutely no numbers at all on his screen. For a second he couldn't believe what he was seeing but now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't a digimon at all. After all the numbers didn't show up on his compass screen, they were on the main. But the real question was why? Why did his digivice start acting weird, what were the numbers, and why would Yamaki call right when it was all happening. He was about to find out.

"Alright we'll see you there, by." Rika turned off the phone. "So what did he have to say?", asked Henry. "I bet you it's a digimon", Terriermon cut in. "So does he need us to go handle it or what!" "Terriermon!, Henry cut in try to make sure Terriermon didn't start becoming rude.

"He told us to come to Hypnos immediately, he says it's important and that it may not be a digimon.", said Rika.

"What?, If it's not digimon than what's the problem?", Takato asked. "He says he will explain it all to us when we get there now come on!", Rika yelled and started to head in the direction of the Hypnos building. "Hey wait up!", yelled Henry. "Hah! I told you it would be a tie!", said Kenta, mockingly. "Eh shut up Kenta! Come on we've got to go get Guardramon.

"Just when I was about to win!", proclaimed Ryo. "I'm going to get Cyberdramon, he's back at my place, See you in a while wildcat!"

"Call me wildcat one more time and your gonna wish you had a bodyguard!", yelled Rika, who has always hated Ryo calling her that.

"Well Guilmon looks like were back to work", said Takato "Oh why so soon?" asked Guilmon, who asked a really good question, since the last time they ever faced any digimon was with Locomon, which happened a month earlier. You may or may not consider that to soon but it depends on what you think is a good vacation or a constant process.

"Come on Guilmon!, said Takato, "Lets catch up to them before there to far away!" "You got it!"

The Tamer and his digimon caught up to the group and they would eventually get to Hypnos. It started to rain. It was pouring down rain even if the news said it wasn't supposed to it did. And for the rest of the day it would rain, and the tamers would eventually find out what Yamaki needed them for.

It is always peaceful before the war.

It is always quiet before the storm.


End file.
